deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Man
The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forums' "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos, upon which it is usually the primary antagonist. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by Utter noob) Scorpion saw Sub Zero on the ground dead,angry that he didn’t kill Sub Zero, he began to search for his killer. He then his vision became static he turned to see Slender approaching. Scorpion used his hellfire which set Slender ablaze but he went back in time 10 seconds then dodged the hellfire. Scorpion threw his spear at Slender’s head, but Slender caused Scorpion to sneeze missing Slender’s head and hitting his chest Scorpion then screamed “Get over here”. Slender then was met with several punches and a uppercut launching him 4 feet back. Slender grew tentacles from his back and Scorpion tried to use take down but Slender grabbed Scorpion’s leg, and threw him into a tree. And Scorpion threw off his mask and breathed fire which Slender teleported away from. Scorpion then teleported above the tree and used hellfire on all the ground below. Scorpion didn’t see the Slender teleport behind him. Slender then snapped Scorpions neck. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hellboy (Comics) (by Lasifer and El Alamein) Hellboy grunted as he hopped over the weak chain-link fence. The night was heavy and thick in its darkness. One kerosene lamp dangled from Hellboy's grip, and with a mighty toss, he chucked the lantern into the darkness. The kerosene exploded into a ball of fire, lighting up the dark woods. The shadows danced behind the magnificent fire. Hellboy gave a short cough and gave a few heavy steps forward, crunching in the dead leaves littering the ground. He was out on the hunt, his cautious eyes scanning the dark forest surrounding him. Sniffing quietly, Hellboy made his careful approach to a tiled building several meters past the trees. Outside the doorway to the building, he found a lined paper with a pencil drawing of a stick-figure with the word “RUN!” written on it in capital letters. Ripping the paper off of the wall and dropping it onto the grass, Hellboy placed his massive foot onto the note and pushed into the tiled room. A match struck. In the feeble light, Hellboy made out a small chair leaning against the wall, but not much else. The room smelled awful. Turning, he found fecal matter smeared on the white tile. Wincing, Hellboy backed up and turned around. Suddenly, his vision clouded over with a gray static. Grunting in surprise, he peered through the static and made out a tall, white-faced figure standing motionless. “Hey ugly…” Hellboy mutters, coughing, “Eat shit.” He raises his Good Samaritan and fires a shot point-blank into his attacker. Hellboy’s vision clears. The Slender Man is gone. Only a faint green trail of phosphorescent light leads off into the woods at five-foot intervals. “Crazy bastard…” Hellboy whispers to himself. He blows out his match and takes off out of the building into the forest, his vision rapidly adjusting to the dark. The night surrounds him in its stillness and darkness, and all Hellboy can hear are the sounds of his own heavy footsteps. Off in the distance, a child laughs – a high-pitched, unreal giggle. Hellboy looks to the right, craning his neck to see the kid. The child screams. Hellboy turns off of the path and heads into the thick forest, pushing through the low branches of the evergreen trees and stumbling through the dirt. A thick drop of blood falls from Hellboy’s giant nostril. He sniffs and another drop splatters onto his arm. A stab of pain rips through his head and he doubles over in agony.? Wiping sweat from his forehead, he continues to follow the child's screams, until finally getting a good sight on the child, a young man, standing straight, screaming. “The hell you doin' out here, kid? Isn't it past curfew?” Hellboy yells, trying to get his voice over the child's loud screaming. “Something bothering ya?!” Hellboy yelled again. The child soon stops his screaming, looks up, and stares at Hellboy oddly. Grunting, Hellboy clasps a huge hand to his forehead, his vision again covered in the mysterious gray static. “Ah! What the fu-!” screams Hellboy, making out the Slender figure once more, before being slammed by a black tentacle and knocked back twenty-feet by another. Hellboy grunts as he gets off the grassy forest floor and readies his Right Hand of Doom. “Alright, asshole! Come out and fight!” yells Hellboy into the dark forest, with his vision slowly being covered in static once more. The Slender Man teleports directly behind Hellboy ready to prey on a new victim. “Hehe” Hellboy chuckles before he quickly turns and delivers a punch straight into the gut of the blank-faced figure, knocking him feet away back into the dark forest. “Ha! Take that asshole!” Hellboy continues his hunt for the creature in the forest, again stumbling on a note pinned upon a large tree without leaves. Hellboy grunts and grabs the note, taking a quick gander at the drawing, reading “ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES”. Hellboy rips the paper in two and walks away. “The hell is up with these goddamn notes?” Hellboy mutters to himself as he walks along, bumping into a van next to a rusted truck, noticing yet another note. “Another one? You've got to be kidding me.” Hellboy mutters again, gazing at the note reading “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.” with the Slender Man drawn in the middle. "Let's end this here and now..." muttered Hellboy. He tucks the Good Samaritan into his holster and pulls out Big Baby, cradling the enormous weapon with both hands. His nostrils flaring in anticipation, Hellboy licks his lips nervously, waiting. Blood fountains from his nose in a matter of seconds, his head erupting like a volcano in pain. Hellboy drops his weapon and retches on all fours into the grass. Looking up, past the sweat and blood pouring off of his head, he sees the Slender Man approaching ever nearer, never seeming to ever move physically, simply approaching. His ears fill with the crackling buzz of never-ending radio static. Hellboy roars in rage and stands up through the pain, reaching down for Big Baby. Spitting dark liquid from his mouth and coughing, he levels the weapon point-blank and fires. A small explosion tears through the forest, and the Slender Man, in all of its might and power, feels a very basic feeling of shock and surprise moments before it's all but de-atomized, thrown to tiny bits all across the flaming wreckage of the burning forest. Hellboy instantly finds relief from his pain and sits down, panting in exhaustion.? The Slender Man was not dead. In all of the damage wreaked on its body, it simply fled its physicaly being back to the otherworldy dimension from which it belonged... gone, and thoroughly defeated. Expert's Opinion Hellboy emerged victorious over the Slender Man thanks to his greater experience in fighting foes similar to the blank-faced horror. Slender Man's passive-aggressive fighting style was too subtle to fairly take on Hellboy's head-on aggressive rush, and this was ultimately his undoing. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ai Enma (by SPARTAN 119) Ai Enma walked alone through a dark forest. Suddenly, she thought she sensed something move behind her. Ai Enma turned around to face a mysterious figure, a tall "man" about 6-7 feet tall with white "skin" and no face, wearing a suit and tie. Ai Enma faced the Slender Man, and, sensing it was a threat, charged up a glowing blue ball of energy. The Slender Man just stood there as she charged the attack. Ai released the ball of energy, sending it flying towards the Slender Man. The second before the fireball hit, the Slender Man disappeared, the fireball continuing between several trees, and hitting a brick public restroom a clearing ahead, blowing up half of the structure and setting fire to the remains. Suddenly, Ai heard a sound like radio static fill her ears, drowning out all other sounds, as her vision was covered by TV static. Ai felt a hand seize her around the neck and lift her off the ground as she tried to cough, feeling a sudden sickness come on, but couldn't because of the hand around her neck. Thinking quickly, Ai fired off several blasts of "dark energy" from her hand, only of them striking the Slender Man at point blank range and blowing him several feet away. Ai then teleported a short distance, to the clearing near the now-destroyed restroom. She had an idea... The Slender Man got up and spotted Ai in the clearing. He teleported into the middle of the clearing, about six feet behind Ai. Suddenly, Ai Enma turned to face the Slender Man, charging an energy blast. It was then that the Slender Man realized that it was surrounded by a dozen "Ais", all of them charging energy blasts. The Slender Man spawned several tentacles from his back, swing them around wildly at the "Ais", but the attack went through all of them without any effect. From behind the Slender Man, a voice said "Ippen Shindemiru?". Suddenly, the flowers on the real Ai's (who was hidden in the woods) kimono flew off at the Slender Man, hitting him before he could react, blowing away his tentacles. The Slender Man and Ai were both shocked. That attack has never failed to kill Ai's target. Yet the Slender Man still lived, though it obviously had caused considerable damage. Likewise, the Slender Man realized he was not dealing with any ordinary adversary. Ai's attack, while not fatal, had actually managed to injure him. The Slender Man seemed to just stand there as Ai prepared a second attack, when suddenly, dozens of "Slender Men" surrounded Ai. There was also one very consipicuous Slender Man near the ruins of the restroom building. The Slender Man was clearly using her own trick against her. "Did he really think she would be so easily fooled?" Ai took aim at the Slender Man that was not surrounding her, believing him to be real one and once again launched a beam from flowers on her kimono. Ai's instant death attack, however, did not effect the Slender Man in the clear, it simply passed through him... "What...?", Ai thought... "but if that one is a fake..." As this thought crossed her mind, Ai felt her vision and hearing obscured by static, and broke down into a coughing fit as the real Slender Man seized her form being and snapped her neck, killing her instantly. The Slender Man tossed Ai's lifeless body aside and teleported away. WINNER: Slender Man Expert's Opinion While Ai had more ranged attacks, the experts determined that they would be of little use against the Slender Man, who could simply teleport away from anything she threw at him. It was also determined that the Slender Man's static and disease causing abilities would reduce Ai's combat effectiveness severely. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Freddy Krueger (by BeastMan14) Marble Hornets Entry 12 More of Alex's footage that doesn't appear to be involved with his film. In this one, he's running from something that doesn't appear to be the Operator. Some man in a red sweater. We see very blurry footage as Alex runs away from a man in a red sweater. Suddenly, the man vanishes in a puff of fire. Alex stops and looks around confused, when suddenly, the man, now revealed to have a horribly burnt face appears in front of Alex, chuckles and says,"Gotcha!". Suddenly, the audio cuts and the video gets scratchy as the man goes flying. "Now I'm pissed!" The Man says as he gets up and looks around, unaware of the faceless figure in a suit standing behind him. Suddenly, the man says,"One...two...looks like I found!" The man whips around and claws at the empty air. "Hey! Punk! The only around here supposed to be doing the killing is me!" He roared as Alex crawled behind a tree, all the while filming the battle of these two demonic warriors.' Freddy walks closer towards Alex as he ominously chuckles and scrapes his bladed fingers together menacingly. The audio clips and static kicks in as the video becomes distorted. All that can be seen is the Slender Man bringing Freddy to his knees as he tries to light fire to him. Freddy lets out a cry of pain as his jerks around and his arms spread out. Freddy slumps over, seemingly dead, and rises to the ground with a dead look in his eyes. At that point, Alex got up and ran away. I don't blame him, but wherever he is, I need to talk to him so he can tell me just what is going on. Winner: Slenderman Expert's Opinion Slenderman won due to his far more powerful and less flashy attacks, not to mention his more calm, reserved, manner of attacking. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Harry Potter (by MilitaryBrat) It was a dark knight. Darker than any night before it. And a skinny 17 year old dark haired boy with green eyes, glasses, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was climbing a fence. His name was Harry Potter, and he had just defeated the most evil of all dark wizards......Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle. But after he repaired his Holly wand with the elder wand, Dumbledore's portrait gave him a job to do. "Ah yes Harry, before I died I should have told you about the Slender woods. You must find 8 pages, and bring them back to Hogwarts for safe keeping." "But Professor, why?" "It'll benefit the school. But be careful, as there is a guardian who watches over the pages and will not allow anybody to take them. Oh and also, I wouldn't take Mr. Weasely or Ms. Granger with you. This is a job for one man Harry. The forrest will not allow them to enter either." "Alright then sir." Harry Potter continued up the fence as the midnight moon became covered by the clouds. "Strange," Harry said to himself as he observed the moon dissappear behind clouds. "I wonder if......" Harry climbed back over the fence and saw that the moon indeed had shown itself again as the clouds passed by it. Harry, now convinced it was just a coincidence climbed back over the fence. When he got back he noticed the moon was covered again. "I don't have time to conduct science experiements. I need to get these pages for Dumbledore. LUMOS" Harry said as the tip of his wand lit up and illuminated for him. Now that he was able to see Harry found himself at a fork in the path. To the right he saw a tall, red silo. And to the left he saw a tree without leaves. "What path should I take?" Harry asked himself, "How about left?" Harry then walked down to the left path, ever watchful for the guardian of these woods. He found himself at the tree and walked around it to find that there was not a page on this tree. "Damn" He said, "Lets try that silo back there then." Harry trekked back to the fork in the road where he decided to go left. He found the silo and searched it to find that there was in fact a page there. One with a picture of Slenderman and the word "no" written repeatedly. Harry took the page from the silo, folded it, and put it into his robe's pocket. 1/8 The Slenderman, who had been watching silently up until this point was observing Harry. Watching his each and every move. The rules of the forrest did not allow him to attack until after the first page was taken. He observed Harry make his way completeley around the silo, and then follow a path that leads to the bathrooms. "Dumbledore didn't say how creepy these woods are." Harry thought to himself, and having the urge to turn around, he saw the Slenderman. "Hello sir, I need help finding these pages" Harry called out to the man. Suddenly though, he was overcome by static in his vision. "Ughgh," Harry said to himself. He turned around and the feeling was gone. "Strange, he said" Eventually Harry made his way to the bathroom and searched each and every room while also watching out for the man he saw. Eventually though, Harry came to realize that a page simply wasn't here. "Again with not finding a page," Harry said. "Dumbledore did say that there's only 10 possible places these pages could be. This means that that I won't have trouble finding the others. Aside from whitey back there." Harry exits the bathroom to see a series of oil containers. He goes in and out between the containers to find a page that says FOLLOWS with a picture of Slenderman and a tree. Harry takes it and puts it with the other page. 2/8 Slenderman was picking up the pace in following Harry. Harry was cutting through some trees when he sees Slenderman in the middle of 3 large rocks. The static is overtaking Harry again, as well as some minor coughing. "I don't have time for this, EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Harry shouts, a red jet of light shooting towards Slenderman who, holding nothing isn't fazed. But when the spell passes, Harry notices that Slenderman isn't there. "Hopefully that'll show him. Now to find the next page." Harry looked in and around the rocks and found a page with the words CAN'T RUN on it. 3/8 By this point, Harry is starting to get sick. He collapses to his knees, coughs, and vomits up his last meal. He turns and sees Slenderman 50 feet away. "REDUCTO" Harry shouts. Slenderman vanishes and the curse hits a tree and explodes it. Harry, now feeling slightly better gets up, wipes the vomit from his mouth and continues on his way. He walks on the path this time and finds a cross walled area. Suddenly though, Slenderman is in front of him. The tentacles start to wrap themselves around Harry, and just when Slenderman tries mind control. To his surprise though, its not working. "Whyyyyyy isssssss thissssss notttttt workinnngngggg?" Slenderman says in a low hiss of a whisper. Not wasting anytime in explaning, Harry reaches his wand and makes a shield between him and Slenderman. "PROTEGO" Harry shouts, seperating him and Slenderman for the moment. However, Slenderman's sickness is causing Harry to weaken, which weakens his shield. Slenderman's tentacles begin slashing through Harry's shield and they eventually get to Harry. He is slashed horizontally on the chest but he won't give up. Slenderman tries to intimidate Harry by changing his height, and becoming a 15 foot tall version of himself. Harry remembers something Dumbledore said to him: "The beast that guards these pages may be connected to the Dementors that cause you fear Harry. It wouldn't hurt to attempt a Patronus charm." And so Harry, while struggling against the Slenderman's sickness and static vision remembers a happy moment. He remembers that moment in the forbidden forrest, when all was hopeless the Ressurection Stone allowed him to see Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. He gets this moment and shouts "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A silver stag gallops out to meet slenderman which knocks him down with its antlers. Slenderman is then reduced to his 6 foot tal form, shaken, but not yet defeated. Harry then attempts a stunning spell to finish him off, but Slenderman strikes back with the sickness and the static in Harry's vision. Harry, now wishing he had taken occlumency more seriously collapses to the ground in pain. Slenderman is closing in for the kill when suddenly Harry points his wand at Slenderman where his face is supposed to be, and blasts him with a Stunning Spell. The impact knocks Slenderman back, and collapses him where he stood. Harry, now panting with exhaustion and happy to be alive continues his search for the pages, and then leaves for Hogwarts. WINNER: Harry Potter Expert's Opinion Slender Man proved to be a tough opponent, but in the end Harry prevailed due to his skill and combos with magic to pull off a victory against the faceless murderer. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by Utter noob) No battle written WINNER: SLENDERMAN Expert's Opinion Whilst Voldemort is a very powerful sorcerer, Slender Man was able to defeat him thanks to his greater experience and stealth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Mr. Scratch (by Weew1213) A woman is stumbling into the forest with a drink in her right hand; she is old and homeless. She takes another swivel of alcohol and stumbles into a telephone pole. When she stumbled into the post, she fell backwards onto her back. Still with drink in hand, she arches her arms to support her to get a look at what stopped her. Her vision is blurred but, she can make out that it was a telephone pole and she could make out that a piece of paper stuck to it. She struggles to stand up but, she somehow, gets to her feet and tries to read what the piece of paper says. Her vision is still blurred and she then, shrugs and continues to stumble into the forest. She lifts her arm as she is walking and looks at her watch and struggles to look at the time. “What time is it?” she asks herself. “It’s so blurry, thanks to this godd*mn drink.” She takes another swig and tries to concentrate. After a couple minutes, (to her, it felt like a half of an hour), she makes out the time and it turns out to be 11:39 pm. She shrugs and thinks to herself: “It hasn’t been that long.” She then, continues to stumble deeper into the woods. The deeper she goes, the more it seems that the trees are surrounding her. It’s as if they were putting her inside some cage or they are going to engulf her. She looks around to see that she too far gone in the woods; fear taking over, she tries to backtrack herself but, to no avail, she goes deeper into the woods. As she was trying to get out of this wood, she trips and her drink breaks. “Well, sh*t!” she says angrily as she looks at the broken bottle and sees that the leaves have been soaked with alcohol. She also sees the broken glass and she drops the broken bottle. “I don't need that anymore.” She thinks to herself. She continues to stumble deeper into the forest, unwillingly because she knows that if she continues, she won't come back out. But, why should she care? She's really got nothing to live for. She's homeless, got no money, barely any clothes, and alcoholic. Besides, her life is coming to end soon anyway because, of age and alcohol. She's an old lady; she's seen a lot of stuff. It also feels so comforting to go deeper into the woods in which, she knows she won't come out. As she is walking, she feels something is getting closer and closer to her; but, each time she turns around, nothing is there. She feels that something and when she turns around, she doesn't expect what she sees. She sees a tall, bald, faceless man in a suit and tie towering over her with its head cocked to the right side. She felt that comforting feeling has come back and as the man embraced her, she felt right at home. After a minute or two, she felt large hands cover her head and before she knew it, her neck was broken. Her lifeless body falls to the ground and the tall man looks around and sees a tree branch on his right. He then, picks up the lifeless and just throws it on the branch, impaling her on it. “Oh c’mon! Why’d she have to die that way?” a voice behind him exclaims. The tall man turns around to see a man in a suit, without a tie, with puffed up, slick black hair and a with a bit of a shaven beard. “Impaling her on a branch? You had no connection with her! You could’ve used this.” He explains to him as he pulls out a pocket knife. The tall man tries to teleport away from him but, that suited man teleports with him. The tall man tries it again but, the suited man is still with him. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘How can this human still be with me when I try to get away?’ Well, it's because I can teleport with you and it's because you're in my world, which is called the Dark Place and I have friend that looks like me, his name is Alan Wake.” he smiles. “Since, you're in my world, you play by my rules.” His smile disappears and he has an intense look on his face. He puts his hands by his sides and curls his fingers to look like they were grabbing something. It then feels like the world has begun to shake. “Slendy buddy, let's have some fun!” he tells him with the same intense look. As he says this, multiple humans, surrounded by a dark aura armed with axes, knives, pickaxes, sledgehammers and chainsaws, appear in all different sizes and shapes. From behind Slenderman, came his proxies. He extends his finger and points at the Taken. His proxies look at him and nod. Two of them draw a handgun and open fire on them but, all it looked like that the bullets bounced off of them. In response, multiple Taken charge towards them. One literally launches itself at a proxy with its kitchen knife and cuts her on her left arm. Another one jumps towards her and it slices her throat, killing her. In a rage, another proxy charges at the Taken only to die when he is decapitated with an axe. One by one, the proxies begin to die; each in different ways. “See Slendy? You can’t win in my world. You just can’t wi- what the he- stop it! Stop that crap!” Scratch angrily commands one of the proxies. Slenderman looks to see what is happening and one of his proxies is using light as a weapon and the Taken are losing their dark aura. Slenderman sees this as an opportunity and tries to change the time of day to daylight but, nothing happens. “You aren’t changing anything, buddy!” Scratch angrily says. “You’re in my world, remember?!” He snickers. A fire then, erupts near a group of Taken and their dark aura is gone. He then teleports near the group and like an explosion, his tentacles begin to attack each Taken, impaling them, causing them to disintegrate into light. He then hears a whirring sound behind him and huge man with a chainsaw in hand and swings wildly at him but misses because he has teleported behind him. In a split second, Slendy notices that his aura is gone as well. He then, stabs him through the neck with one of his tentacles and the rest go into different parts of the lower and upper torso. With some strength, he splits him open in half through force, he then disintegrates. He turns around to see multiple Taken charging towards him and fire erupts from the ground and the group disintegrates. But, trailing behind is a bald, built, shirtless human carrying a pickaxe and to fire then, appears where that human is. He turns around to face the next set of opponents but, he looks to see that there are two of those same humans now. He uses his tentacles to stab them in the head; they fall down and disintegrate. He turns back around to see a murder of crows coming towards him and they look to made of the dark aura. They seem to be barreling towards him and just as they are about to strike him, he uses a wall of fire to destroy them all and it works. He sees another flock of crows come towards him and instead of attacking him head on, they go to the ground and form this grey, hairy, small creature with long, sharp nails, and serrated, long teeth and large pale eyes. It literally launches itself at him but, is stabbed in the neck by one the tentacles and another one stabs itself through the jaw through the skull and he rips the head off. It disintegrates. The last four proxies come up to their master, ready for what’s to come after them. “Looks like you got rid of my guys, eh? How would you like it if I got rid of yours?!” He says as it feels if the world begins to shake and half of the group are off their feet. He possess a large tree and launches it at the group of proxies, only half get out of the way but, the ones who were knocked off of their feet were hit by the tree launched at them. He then, teleports to the final two(which are on both of his sides) with a hammer in his right hand and a hatchet in his left hand. He ducks a punch from his right and lands the hatchet right into the kneecap, causing the proxy to fall on one knee in pain. The proxy on his left (she has a knife in her hand) swings at Scratch but he moves out of the way and hits in the ribs with it and begins to beat her head to get her on the ground and she does after three hits, he switches to the other side and uses the claws to stab her in the head with it and leaves it in her head. He then, looks over at the other proxy (that is still on one knee) and uses the hatchet to stick into the last proxy’s head. He then draws out a pocket knife and a combat knife. “Let’s have some fun.” He grins and launches himself at Slendy. The Slenderman teleports behind but, before he could stab him, Scratch turns around and cuts off every tentacle that comes his way, and as he cuts one, he gets closer to him and once he does, he stabs him in the leg, which the Slenderman falls to one knee, with the pocket knife, he then lets go of the pocket knife and spins around to cut him in the chest with the combat knife. He looks at Slendy with grin on his and slowly advances towards him. Knife held high and before he can stab him on the top of his head, fire erupts from the ground and knocks him off his feet and his “shield” disappears. He shakes his head and looks up to see the large man had gotten to his feet and started walking towards him still with that knife in his knee. Slendy teleports and appears right on top of him. He then is picked up by the neck to be above Slendy’s head. He teleports them both to a tree and smashes Scratch through it and drops him but, whiles he’s dropping, he gives a nice punch to the jaw of Scratch causing him to fall in different direction. He again on the ground and again, Slendy picks him by the neck and squeezes a bit harder to make him drop the combat knife. He teleports a straight razor to his hand and drops that as well. He kicks him in the chest and punches Slendy right in the face which causes him to drop Scratch. Scratch catches his breath and picks Slendy up in the gorilla press position and throws him into a tree. Scratch then, possesses the three blade, including the one in Slendy’s kneecap which is pulled out of his knee and comes to Mr. Scratch which the three blades, the straight razor, the combat knife and the pocket knife are floating near Scratch’s head. As soon as Slendy gets up, two of the knives are plunged into the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees and the razor makes an X on his face and cuts his arms. He then, forces the razor back to his hand. He teleports to behind Slendy, grabs his head with the razor at his throat. “This was so fun and now, it’s time to die.” Scratch says with a evil chuckle. Just as he was about to slit Slendy’s throat, Slenderman teleports away. He begins to go out into the open and not behind a tree. Before he knew it, Slendy was behind him and before he could turn around, a tentacles impaled him through the chest and lifted him off of the ground. Slenderman then, plunged the tentacle through the back of the head where the face is, creating a giant hole where his smug face should be. After the tentacles slides out of the places that have been impaled, he falls to the ground and disintegrates. Slenderman looks at the carnage and teleports away from this “Dark Place”. Expert's Opinion Mr. Scratch has no weapons really, and he relies on his Taken to do his dirty work for him. When that was all gone, he was going to lose this fight. He fought valiantly but, he lost in the end. To see the original battle weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arabian Ghoul TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Modern Warriors